


Enjoy some quiet time with dream and his doll

by AppleArmy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream Beats TommyInnit to Death (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, Tommy and dream in prison, unsympathetic dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleArmy/pseuds/AppleArmy
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR LATEST STREAM*Graphics description of dream killing Tommy in prison at beginning. Dream enjoy some peace and quiet after days of Tommy annoying him. There will be dream talking to the corpses, and petting his hair.——————-Basically dreams POV of the two days before bringing him back to life and after maybe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Puppet with no strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [400Pineconessss004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/400Pineconessss004/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream kills Tommy then chills with the corpse. Yep

He had Tommy on the ground, hand grabbing the collar of his bloodied shirt. He hit him in the face repeatedly, Tommy begged him to stop. “NO NO STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT” Tommy’s words were rush with no breathes between them.

Dream grabbed Tommy’s head by the hair. Nail digging into his scalp and pulled Tommy’s head up and then slammed it into the obsidian floor. He slammed it over and over and over again until he heard his skull crack. 

He stopped to look at his work as he caught his ragging breath, Tommy’s eyes were glazed over looking of into space. His breath was shallow, blood pooling under him, down his forehead to his neck, from his nose and mouth. 

As Tommy struggled to stay conscious he could taste copper on his tongue and the warmth of his blood rolling down his cold face to his neck. 

His vision spotted into black as if he stood to quick and then turned black. Dream Sat over Tommy as he whimpered out a final shaky beg for Phil. 

Tommy’s body when completely limp, dead weighting, his jaw fell open slightly, eyes unfocused. He was dead, dream panted on top of him then let out a breathy laugh, “ goodbye my little puppet, my favorite doll.” 

Dream got off of Tommy and rinsed the blood from his hands and face in the cauldron. ‘Great now what am in supposed to do Tommy burnt my books, I burnt my clock ‘again’. He grimmest regretting destroying the clock. 

He sighed, he knew Sam wouldn’t risk a security issue to retrieve Tommy’s body. So the corpse was going to stay and rot here, though to be honest he didn’t mind that much. It’s not like he would let him be dead for long, but... he did kind of like the quiet now that Tommy was dead.

He had been obnoxious and loud for all five of the days stuck with dream. Dream Relished in the quiet, and now he could talk to Tommy with out him giving back talk. This was nice I mean he was planning to wait a bit to pull him back any way, let him learn about the afterlife. 

He walked back to Tommy and sat next to the limp figure on the ground. Leaning against the wall he pulled Tommy to lay his head in his lap on either side of his tights, getting blood on his shirt and pants in the process. Tommy’s body laid in and uncomfortable potion, his left shoulder push slightly up with his head leaning on it, arms laying in his lap palms up.

Dream rested his hand on Tommy’s right shoulder, using the other to pet and comb through his hair. He had a pleasant smile on his face, eyes closed, his face relaxed. He let out a relieved sigh and began to hum leaning his head against the wall.

“don’t worry doll I’ll bring you back, I have too much fun toying with you to throw you away so easily.” He said to the corpse. “you never let me this close, your so quiet like this”, it’s not like this body is really Tommy, so he doubts he’ll mind all to much with dream playing with his hair. It’s not like Tommy’s using it right now anyway, his minds not in it. Dream giggled a the thought, “let me have you like this a little longer then I’ll put you back, it the least you could do for me after locking me in prison and leaving your exile”. 

“Bet everyone has seen you death message by now, do you think they are mourning you? I wonder if anyone is celebrating. I know I would if I were them, you cause some much drama and some many wars. You know that?” Dream asked the corpse not looking for a reply. 

He saw Sam’s name tag appear behind the lava, looks like he’s finally saw the death message, dream grind and crazy smile with wise eyes set towards the lava. 

Sam didn’t drop the lava, “DREAM!? WhAt the fUck did you do to Tommy?!!?”, he asked in a very loud, very pained voice. “well now there’s a stupid question you saw the death message. I assume that’s why your here.” Dream replied in a condescending tone. “what are you not going to drop the lava to come get him?~” dream cackled. Sam tighten his fist into a ball and clenched his teeth, his body was shaking with rage. 

Dream grabbed a fist full of Tommy’s hair and pulled his head up, turning it to the cell camera. He grabbed Tommy’s arm and waved at it, “come now don’t be rude Tommy, say hi to Sam doll~~”. Dream stared into the camera as he did it, all with a twisted smile.

Sam watch the Monitor in horror, hand moving to cover his mouth. He felt nauseous and felt bowel in the back of his throat, he limbs felt like they’ve been replaced with lead. He fell to the ground in shock all the blood drained from his face. ‘This was all my fault if-if I have fix the security issue sooner, if I had released him sooner, if I had not let him in, in the first place this would have never happened. T-this could have been avoided, I have his blood on my hands this is my fault’.


	2. Ridor mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy enters the afterlife and dream sits with Tommy’s body and decides it’s time to bring him back.

Tommy’s visions faded, he felt so cold, and he knew his heart had stopped. Just when he was starting to think the after life was just him alone in a black void with his mind, he started ‘stretching?’ ‘What the fuck?’ He was confused until he felt it. All thought ceased and all he knew was pain, he was ripped apart cell by cell, atom by atom, essence by essence. Suddenly everyone wasn’t cold instead he was filled with white hot pain. All he could do was scream silently.

His soul must have lost consciousness or something? Can they even do that? Because he woke up in a color less void, he couldn’t see but he could? It doesn’t make sense but he just knew where and what things were. He could sense Wilbur setting up a card game, Shlatt was asleep, and Mexican dream was yelling about something in the background. 

“I-I’m i dead, is this the afterlife?” “ hmm? Oh, yeah” wilbur said look up from his game “ h-how long, how long do we have left?”, Wilbur thought for a second, then a book appeared above his hand and he flipped through it.  
“Ok, so wait, give me a second” Wilbur flipped through the pages “ can you hurry up please” Tommy said annoyed. “ give me a second this isn’t something I just know off the top of my head you know.”, “ fucking hell man...”, “ chill out Tommy, uuuuuuuuu, okay, so like 8 eons?” Wilbur stated

“What the fuck is an eon?!” Tommy said confused and annoyed. “ do you want to play solitaire with me? I’ve been setting this up for like 6 hours.” Wilbur said nonchalantly. 

———————  
A few months into his unlife, god this was boring, Wilbur was worst than dream. When did he get this bad? Mexico dream wasn’t that bad he guesses but certainly not the best. Shlatt had woken up, him and Mexican dream talked about drinking and drugs and shit.   
Wilbur kept asking his to play card games, god this is boring. He misses Tubbo, god he misses Tubbo so much. What is he supposed to do sit and wait for Tubbo to die??? It was so cold here to freezing.

He starts feeling a burning pain, being ripped apart again, he stays concussion this time and rematerializes back in his body.

———————

Dream woke up next next to Tommy’s corpse,  
Rigor mortis had set in a few hours ago by the looks of it. Dream smirked ‘ I guess I should bring him back soon, who know how decomposition affects the process’. His smirked softened, Tommy’s joints had gone stiff and cold. 

Dream ate some raw potatoes for breakfast? Who knows what time it is honestly... he really should have keep the clock. At least he doesn’t have to share with Tommy now, corpses don’t eat. “ I wish you were like this all the time, quiet and out of my way..... but I guess that takes the fun away.” He let out a sign and stroked his hand through Tommy’s hair again, running his hands through blood that dried in his hair. ‘He looks nice covered in blood Burgundy is a good color on him, he should really ditch the obnoxiously bright red’ he thought to him self and hummed. Blood stained dreams clothes he really hopes Sam gives him a new pair soon. 

He looked into Tommy’s clouded eye devoid of life and hope. Tommy looked so small like this, dead and stiff on the ground, so breakable.....well it was to late for that but that’s not the point.

He sat like that for hours Tommy’s head against him, Dream his hair running through while humming, sing, and talking to the corpses. Now he was just bored again, he set up to bring him back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather short sorry next one in the works.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because of a draw I did, leave some constructive criticism for me in the comments. :)
> 
> This also take place after 400Pineconessss004 story ‘ Dream’s favorite doll ‘


End file.
